


is it too late to remind you

by ThisJoyAndI



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, post 4x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisJoyAndI/pseuds/ThisJoyAndI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(how we were?)<br/>Post 4x01. Lydia reflects on the relationship between Malia and Stiles, and her own happiness. “You deserve to be happy too,” is all Kira will offer in reply, smiling sadly. “Lydia, you deserve to be happy too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	is it too late to remind you

“He deserves to be happy. After all we've been through, he deserves to be happy,” Lydia murmurs in an attempt to convince her, barely believing the words herself.

Kira arches an eyebrow at her, hair curled around her face. Sometimes she sees her from behind down the hall, and for a moment her heart leaps into her throat and she can barely breathe, thinking Allison has been returned to them.

“You deserve to be happy too,” is all Kira will offer in reply, smiling sadly. “Lydia, you deserve to be happy too.”

-

The sad thing is, she _has_ been happy.

She thinks she has enjoyed more happiness in her life than she possibly deserves. She had been happy with Jackson, despite their problems, and the fact that she was never truly herself, and she had been happy with Aiden, even if she hadn't loved him as much as he had loved her.

She has been happy, despite her father's abrupt departure from their life and the numerous instances she has cried herself to sleep or spent hours covering up another bruise, another scratch, to prevent her mother from worrying. Allison had made her happy, having a true best friend had made her delirious with joy and even though Allison is gone now, she can still be happy if she merely thinks about the memories she shared with her, before she was cruelly snatched away.

She has been happy, she thinks she has been happier than all of them combined.

Surely Stiles, with a mother who died when he was far too young and all the other unhappiness that has plagued his life, deserves to be happy – no matter who might make him happy.

She cannot, as the better person she is trying to be, the better person she wants to be - the person Allison always thought she was and the person Aiden died for because he thought he had to prove himself to her - deprive Stiles of his happiness, even if her heart breaks whenever she sees them together.

She will remain silent, choke down the words she has only just realised she longs to say, and fake a smile whenever she has to, whenever Stiles glances over his shoulder to look at her and offer her his own brief grin.

She will do _anything_ to make Stiles happy, even if it means ensuring her own unhappiness.


End file.
